Heart-to-Heart: The World's Overview
by TrueSapphire
Summary: [A challenge against the overused cliché: Smash Mansion]. In SSB4, Shulk reflects his time learning the new home Master Hand created that's even new to the veterans. To better understand this, he stares at the palm of his right hand. [Special Heart-to-Heart one-shot. Readable for everyone].


**In this disclaimer, I do not own _Super Smash Bros_, nor make profit out of them. _Super Smash Bros_ belongs to Masahiro Sakurai, Nintendo and their respective owners. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on November 4th, 2014.  
**

**General Overview:**

**1\. This one-shot is my version of the Smash Mansion. While I like the Smash Mansion, I decided to make my version just to be slightly different in my future _Smash Bros._ fanfics. That's my only reason.**

**2\. Inspired by SSB4's Battlefield and_ Xenoblade Chronicles._**

* * *

In a starry night filled with blue and purple nebulae, Shulk was on top of a landmark called the Master Spire. In this spot, he could see nearly every location of this small and unique world. The scientist ended up staring at the giant moon, gazing it admirably at its massive size. It was even visible during daylight.

He remembered the time Master Hand gave him the tour of this world. Initially, it was a bit complicated, even for him. But when Shulk spent more time here and visited locations, he began to understand the world Master Hand created.

The easiest way to know this world was simple: he stared at the right palm of his hand as he recalled what he learned so far.

This universe was properly called the Smash universe, or alternatively the World of Trophies. It was created by Master Hand and apparently Crazy Hand. Their goal was to recruit people from various universes to compete against others and create new bonds that would be normally be impossible. Shulk was pleased and thankful that his wish came true when he was done with his epic adventure in his home world.

The rules of time in this universe was different. All time outside of the Smash universe were slowed down immensely. According to Master Hand, by the time a Smasher goes back to their respective world, only a few minutes already passed in their world. This allowed certain Smashers to enjoy their time in the Smash universe rather than worrying about their home world and their duties.

The Smash universe was a collection of floating islands, occupy or not, in various sizes. The islands were floating over the blanket of thick, white clouds. There were also giant, slanted mountains scattered around the islands. If one were to look at any other spots in this world, it appeared to be random floating islands with cluttered or unreasonable placements. However, if one were to be in space at the right spot, the entire world was shaped as the palm of the right hand with a large Smash logo.

This was the Hand Dominion, a world based literally on Master Hand. The planet was a white orb (the white clouds) with a giant image of the palm of the right hand. With the world based on a hand, Shulk compared a certain fallen arm back in his world.

The Master Spire was located on the spot of the Smash logo where two lines connect. According to Master Hand, it was the core of the Hand Dominion.

In the center of the palm was a small island with a large white dome called Glory Gathering. It was not only the home of the Hands, it was also the place for Smashers to fight and teleport in stages. The fights were broadcast in the building of the Glory Gathering's main room.

Around the Glory Gathering were various, non-fighter, floating islands. The Trophy Vault was to the north, a collection of immense varieties of bios and very detailed descriptions. This was Shulk's favorite island due to this endless information of everything.

A Crossover Gate was south of the Master Spire while sharing the same land. Shulk remembered seeing a familiar-looking gate in Smash Run. The huge gate was black with glowing, purple outlines, reminding Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf on the Mirror of Twilight in their world. The gate was the entrance and exit to other worlds. By Master Hand's permission, Smashers could visit other worlds.

The Fun Island was southeast of the Glory Gathering, and was the largest island here in this place. This was created for Smashers to have fun based on the games of the fighter's world. This would include Smash Run, Smash Tour, Target Blast, Multi-Man Smash, Home-Run Contest, Mario Kart, Pokemon fights, boxing matches, sports, and more.

The Training Islands were located to the west of Glory Gathering. Several floating islands were in placed in that area. Sandbags and other miscellaneous training items were there to help the Smashers' skills.

Since all locations were floating islands, invisible barriers were included. No one can simply fall off due to these barriers being impenetrable.

And the rest of the islands (and the slanted mountains) were there in order to complete the picture of the Hand Dominion. Oddly, there were Greek architectures that appeared to be broken. It was explained this was the result of Crazy Hand's passion of destruction, and Master Hand did not want to bother with these broken architectures.

This left the fingers of the Hand Dominion. These main islands, called Realms, located on these fingers were the Smashers' home. These big islands were based on the fighter's universes upon warping there. Sometimes, Smashers from the same universe shared the Realm together. The name of the Realms could either be the name of a Smasher or the title of the universe. The name of the titles came from Master Hand. The reason the Realms were created was to give the Smashers the sense and feeling of being home.

In Shulk's case, his Realm was called Shulk's Realm, or alternatively the Xenoblade Realm. His Realm was based on his home of Colony 9, specifically the Military District. His home building was the Weapon Development Lab, a tall, stone, rectangular building with a big entrance. With Master Hand being the Creation, the Realms were the exact replica of the Smashers' world. Even Shulk found the exact details in the lab.

For Smashers from the same universes, the Realm was divided into Sectors. In Mario's case, there were four Sectors. Mario and Luigi were in their own house, Peach was in a small castle of hers, Rosalina had her small Comet Observatory above Peach's Sector, and Bowser and Bowser Jr. had a small area based on Bowser's Castle surrounded by lava. If one were to warp to Mario's Realm, these Sectors looked quite different from each other by glancing side-to-side, especially Bowser's fiery Sector.

The homes of certain Smashers had their homes shrunk to fit inside the Realms. Those who lived in castles became miniature enough to have all the necessities while removing all the unnecessary rooms.

There were other Smashers representing their own world like Shulk. The Duck Hunt Realm was simple a grassy field with a small pond and a lone doghouse. Little Mac and Doc Louis had the same training building, including the boxing ring. The Animal Crossing had the exact replica of the Villager's home, except for the animal villagers. Mr. Game &amp; Watch was unique because it was a "flat world" like the Flatworld stage.

Shulk examined his fingers, remembering the locations of all 24 Realms. Of course, the titles of the universes were named by Master Hand (but the reasons why were not that important, according to Master Hand). The Realms were ordered alphabetically, starting from the Thumb to the Pinky Finger.

Animal Crossing, Donkey Kong, Duck Hunt, EarthBound, and Fire Emblem were located in the Thumb area.

F-Zero, Game &amp; Watch, Kid Icarus, Kirby, and Mega Man were located in the Index Finger area.

Metroid, Pac-Man, Pikmin, Pokemon, and Punch-Out were located in the Middle Finger area.

R.O.B., Sonic, Star Fox, Super Mario Bros., and The Legend of Zelda were located in the Ring Finger area.

WarioWare, Wii Fit, Xenoblade, and Yoshi's Island were located in the Pinky Finger area.

By having these Realms, someone questioned that creating new friendships would be difficult because all the Smashers do not live under one roof. Tracking down a specific person would also be difficult. However, Master Hand created an invention called Smash Watches.

Each fighter had their own Smash Watch designed perfectly and comfortably for the fighter. These watches were indestructible as well. Though they could be taken off, Master Hand would not recommended for most cases and for the following reasons.

The main purpose of the Smash Watch was to bring up a hologram map of the Hand Dominion. It was to "watch" every Smasher's current spot in this world, specifically the other Smash Watches. The fighter's icon on the map would be their face. As of now, those who would check their Smash Watch would be able to find Shulk on the Master Spire. The watch was also a phone that would bring up a video of the receiver and the caller's face (but sometimes, it would be quite silly when they could simply be in the same spot). The next feature was getting notifications for a required Smash fight from Master Hand. And finally, the Smash Watches could teleport at other teleporters' point by simply tapping that point on the hologram map, hence skip traveling. These points were simply entrances of the islands. This was the only way for a Smasher to penetrate the invisible barriers.

It took a while for every Smasher to get used of this, especially certain fighters not familiar with technology like the Duck Hunt Duo. The process was often humorous to those unfamiliar with technology, but nearly everyone managed to use their Smash Watch effectively at this point.

This was the Smash universe. This was the Hand Dominion, supposedly an upgrade of the Smash Mansion from the past.

"Enjoying the view, Shulk?" someone spoke as Shulk glanced back to see Master Hand. Shulk recognized that deep voice.

"Oh, Master Hand," Shulk greeted the disembodied white glove. "I was thinking about this place. It really is amazing to be here."

Master Hand nodded. "I'm glad to hear that from you. It is a new change."

"Speaking of that, there's something I wanted to ask you about this place."

"Oh? Do tell, Shulk."

"Why did you deviated away from the Smash Mansion? D-don't get me wrong from a newcomer," Shulk continued with a stutter. "It does seem great to live in the same place."

"That's okay. It's a good question, Shulk," Master Hand replied. "While the Smash Mansion was a good way to make friends easily, sometimes it can be...negative."

"You mean the...villainous Smashers?"

"Exactly, but that's not just them. A few good Smashers get involved in this as well. And there are times people might need their own space at times. That's why the Realms are created."

"I see," Shulk nodded._ I have to thank you for that. To this day, I'm still not comfortable with a few Smashers, _he thought to himself as Shulk blinked his eyes in realization. "Oh, yeah. Why are you here, Master Hand?"

"Ah, yes. I came here for the Master Spire. Do you know what this place does?"

"All you said to us was that the Master Spire is the core of the Hand Dominion."

"The Master Spire has a couple of uses I'm still working on. One of them that's complete already is to magnify my view to every universe and enhance my power. Thanks to the rules of time in this dimension, I was able to create replicas and the Hand Dominion. This landmark is also connected to the Crossover Gate for an even more accuracy on details. I'm the only one who can use the Master Spire."

"But is it done?" Shulk asked. "This is the only place where none of us has seen the interior for the first time. In fact, you were still working on it even after I came here."

Master Hand floated closer to Shulk and "cupped" his hand to Shulk's ear. "Just for you, the Master Spire is almost done, and I can't wait to show you all," he whispered.

Shulk grinned as Master Hand floated away from Shulk's space. "I'm looking forward to it. You know, you're more amazing than I thought, Master Hand. You really are omnipotent."

"But using these powers can be exhausting work. I may be the ruler here, but my powers, although great, is not unlimited. I'm very sure you of all people understand that quote."

"Yeah... I know fully well what you mean." Shulk let out a big yawn as his stretched his arms in the air.

"It's been a long day, and it's getting late. Time for you to head to bed. You know how to use your Smash Watch?"

"Yeah. I'm glad to have this conversation with you," Shulk smiled, looking and tapping the Smash logo on his Smash Watch. A flat hologram of the map appeared before Shulk's blue eyes. He scanned the Pinky Finger section and located his Realm.

**One big heart raised**

"Have a good sleep, Shulk," Master Hand said his farewells. Shulk nodded back as he tapped his Realm and warped away in a white orb. As Master Hand watched the orb of Shulk zooming away, he turned back and resumed what he was going to do with the Master Spire.

But before that, he grunted a bit as a black particle fell out of his glove and disappeared. The creative being did not see that one black particle before resuming his normal business. That internal pain subsided for now.

The orb of Shulk was flying down to what appeared to be a vacant island. When it reached the center, the orb passed through a watery dome before retaining its invisibility form.

The orb exploded into spheres of white light, revealing Shulk in his standing form while being unfazed. He had warped into the replica of Colony 9's Military District. The scientist glanced his surroundings, remembering that no one from his real home was here. He also remembered a certain limit of this Realm should he proceed out any further (such as the bridge). Should that happen, Shulk would phased out of the Realm and appeared out of his Realm.

Still, Shulk continued to walk straight forward and into the Weapon Development Lab alone.

* * *

**Shulk [Blue Circle Affinity] Master Hand  
Trust Formed**

**For more Heart-to-Heart one-shots, check the Super Smash Bros. Community titled "Heart-to-Heart: Smash Edition."**

* * *

**The specific details were not including in this one-shot (inside of Glory Gathering, Master Spire, all the Realms, etc). This was done on purpose as I'm still planning on these. The main point of this one-shot is to understand the basic concept of the Hand Dominion.**

**This fanfic will be subject to change if necessary based on feedback. If they are positive, this gives me a safe assurance for my potential _Smash Bros._ fanfics (2) that are long. Then the true details will be revealed in this entire concept.**


End file.
